


La la la whatever, la la la it doesn’t matter, la la la oh well

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is covered in tattoos, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mention of Alcohol and Drugs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol wakes up with a headache and a major hangover, not remembering what happened the night before and a pretty face tattoo on his chest.





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol wakes up with a terrible headache, brain pounding against his skull. His hair sticks to his forehead, sweaty like the rest of his body. He opens his eyes, entire body shivering at the wave of cold air hitting his skin; only then, he realizes he’s basically naked, wearing nothing but his black boxers and socks.

He groans and looks around, trying to remember where he is exactly. The room seems familiar, but his brain is foggy and still dizzy. The place is a complete mess, clothes scattered all over the floor, empty cans of beer and bottles of alcohol, half empty bags of chips and crumbles all over the burgundy carpet; there’s also a few used condoms hanging from the table and the armrests of the couches to add to the scenery. The glass coffee table is stained with what it looks ─and smells─ like dry vomit; there’s an ashtray in the center of it containing unfinished cigarettes and weed, even traces of _snow_ along with a few small blades and more unfinished bottles of beer and plastic cups.

Chanyeol tries to get up, but he can’t move his legs and his stomach finally begins to act up. He curses under his breath, looking around to find Sehun lying over his knees on his stomach, bare ass in the air. Chanyeol scrunches his nose up in disgust and looks over to his left side, where Jongin is all sprawled out, white briefs half way down his butt and with a drooling Kyungsoo on top of him, looking like someone had their very well deserved fun last night. Chanyeol tsks and takes a mental note to give his best friend hell for it later.

Further down, passing the coffee table is Jongdae, who surprisingly still has his pants on. Then a few other familiar faces and others not so much scattered all around the living room.

Chanyeol moves his legs, causing Sehun to groan and roll over onto the floor without opening his eyes, hugging against his a cushion with a strange stain that Chanyeol doesn’t really want to the know the source of; he’ll leave Sehun to find out on his own later. Standing up, he lazily scratches his belly and makes his way towards the nearest bathroom. Chanyeol lifts the toilet lid with a loud clank and lets it all out with a sigh of relief; it takes him longer than usual, but he shrugs it off considering the huge amount of alcohol he ingested the night before. The headache and the nausea also being proof of it. Giving his dick a few shakes and tucking himself back in his underwear, he moves to the sink, opens the cold water and splashes his face, making sure to remove all the hair away from his face; but what he sees when he opens his eyes again is not exactly what he was expecting to see, not now, not over in a million years.

Chanyeol screams to the top of his lung, making his throat burn as he freaks out over the fact that there’s a face on his chest. A _freaking_ face drawn on his chest. He desperately tries to rub it off with the palm of his hand, thinking that maybe one of the guys decided to pull a prank on him like they usually do, but the ink doesn’t come off. It’s not a simple drawing, it’s a tattoo. A _permanent_  tattoo right on the middle of his left pectoral.

A minute of screaming and freaking out later, his naked friends arrive to the bathroom, expressions still a little lost as they gather by the door, confused and stumbling against each other. Kyungsoo’s eyes are wider than usual and Jongin is scratching some dry drool out of his cheeks.

“What the hell is going on?” Sehun grumbles, letting his head fall heavily against the doorframe.

“I have a fucking tattoo!” Chanyeol exclaims, pointing at his chest. His friends give him yet another confused look.

“What are you talking about?” Jongdae asks as he loudly scratches his armpit.

“I have a fucking tattoo!” Chanyeol repeats. “Of a fucking guy I don’t even fucking know!” He keeps screaming, jabbing at his chest with his finger; ears tinting of an angry red.

“Why are you yelling? Stop!” Sehun pleads, dramatically covering his ears while walking away, ass still naked.

“I can’t fucking believe this! Just… what did we even do last night?!” Chanyeol groans, turning around to get out of the bathroom and pushing everyone away on his way.

“Okay, let’s all calm down first.” Kyungsoo, the voice of reason finally speaks. “Ugh my ass hurts…” He mumbles to himself, but everyone manages to hear him. All eyes fall on him, then on Jongin. Kyungsoo glances his way and sighs. “I don’t wanna know.” He shakes the thoughts away.

“First things, first.” Jongdae says. “Alright assholes! Time to go!” He exclaims as he moves around the living room, shaking and kicking people awake. A wave of groans and whines his heard as they start to get up. “Get your drunk asses out of my house!”

They wait for the room to be completely cleared up. Chanyeol sits down on the white couch to sulk in his own misery because it doesn’t matter how hard he tries, he just can’t remember what exactly happened the night before.

“Can anyone explain to me how did I get this?” Chanyeol asks pathetically, knowing that is useless to keep rubbing at the ink with his hand, but that doesn’t stop him from trying.

“Does anyone even remembers?” Sehun scoffs, sitting down next to his friend and taking a cushion from the couch to cover his private parts.

“I only remember you” Jongin points at Chanyeol “being all bitter because Joy dumped you, so we took you out for a couple of drinks.”

“A _couple_? A couple of drinks don’t do this!” Chanyeol pokes at his chest.

“Well, at least we succeeded.” Jongdae shrugs.

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol glares, sounding even more annoyed than before.

“Uh… Joy? Your ex-girlfriend?”

“Whatever, Jongdae.” Chanyeol gives him an _are you serious right now?_ Look. “I don’t care. I just want to know who the fuck is this person and why do I have his face on my chest, _permanently_!”

Kyungsoo catches everyone’s attention by humming as he leans in, almost pressing his face on the taller’s chest. “At least he looks cute. Pretty eyes, pretty nose and pretty smile.”

“What?” Chanyeol says, planting the palm of his hand on Kyungsoo’s face to push him away. “You’re not helping. How am I supposed to find out who he is?”

“We can take a picture, print it and glue it all around the city.” Sehun suggests.

“That’s the less practical idea I’ve ever heard.” Kyungsoo  says, crossing his arms against his chest.

“We can map out every tattoo shop, go there and ask.” Jongdae offers next, receiving a slap on the face with one of the cushions as an answer.

“Do you have any idea of how many tattoo shops are _only_ on downtown Los Angeles?” Kyungsoo asks with an acquiescent tone of his voice.

“At least we’re trying to help. Do you have a better idea, genius?”

“Actually yes, I do.”

Jongdae snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Speak, now.” Chanyeol demands.

“We went to _Kryptonite_ last night, right?” They all nod. “Kris works there, maybe he saw who else what with us.”

“But how can we be sure that if someone did leave with us last night, was the person who did that to Chanyeol? I mean, we ended up here and no one remembers how. We could have gone somewhere else.” Jongdae says, all eyes turning to him because that sounds logic and Kim Jongdae doesn’t do logic.

“Jongdae’s right.” Jongin nods.

“But is the only chance we have for now. We should at least try.” Kyungsoo reasons. “So I propose we go this Friday and─”

“This Friday?! Are you crazy?!” Chanyeol jumps in. “I have soccer practice the whole week, which means showers, which means me being naked in front of a bunch of dudes. We are going. Tonight!” He says, decided to end up with this joke as soon as possible.

“It’s Sunday, mind you. We all have classes tomorrow.”

“I agree with Chanyeol, the sooner we start, the sooner we’ll find out who this person is.” Jongdae nods. Everyone looks at him in disbelief once again.

“Since when are you so reasonable?” Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. “Either way, you just want an excuse to drink.”

Jongdae chuckles. “I don’t need an excuse for that, my friend.”

“Whatever. Fine, we go today, ask Kris and get out of there.”

Hours later they find themselves entering _Kryptonite_ , still hangover and sore ─from Kyungsoo’s part─ from the night before. Chanyeol winces at the loud music that pierces through his ears, making his head pulse and send waves of pain all over his body. The place is too crowded for a Sunday night.

They make their way through the throng of people, trying to avoid as much as possible the sweaty bodies and the puffs of cigarette smoke that is thrown to their faces. Once out of the dance floor, Jongdae makes a bee line straight to the bar.

“Alright.” Kyungsoo stops to speak to Chanyeol. “Kris is a bit of an idiot, make sure to ask things slowly and articulate your words right so he can understand. I think his height has frozen his brain cells.”

“I know, Soo.” Chanyeol lets out a tired sigh. He approaches the bar where the tall blond is mixing and serving drinks one after the other, happily smiling and chatting with the clients.

“Guys!” Kris exclaims when he spots them. “I didn’t expect to see you here tonight. What can I get you?” He asks, a grin on his face.

“Nothing, thank you. We’re here on a mission─”

“Actually,” Jongdae interrupts “it does feels like a while since the last time I had a chat with my friends Jack and Johnnie.” He supports his arms over the granite surface of the bar counter and leans forward a little, bobbing his head at the rhythm of the electronic music. “On the rocks, please.”

“Intervals?”

“You know me.”

“Got it.” Kris chirps and moves away to start serving.

Chanyeol misses his chance to ask Kris right away, instead, he ends up with a few beers on him, fifteen shots of vodka ─head shake included─ and a round of Jager that leaves him dizzy and unbalanced. He can see Kyungsoo is livid by the way he’s glaring daggers at him, while Jongin stands by his side trying to calm him down; Sehun and Jongdae had disappeared to who knows where.

Kyungsoo hisses as he walks back towards the bad, snatching away another shot that Chanyeol was about to pour into his mouth and punches him on the arm. Chanyeol whines and slumps on the bar stool he’s sitting because and angry Kyungsoo is a scary Kyungsoo. A very scary one.

“That’s enough.” He slams the glass shot on the bar. “Jongin, take him to the care while I talk to Kris.”

“What about Jongdae and Sehun?” Jongin asks, worried.

“They can sleep on a nasty alley, for all I care.”

Jongin quickly nods and takes Chanyeol by the arm, helping him stand up to make their way out of the crowded place.

“Can I get you something, little one?” Kris asks with a flirty tone. He leans forward and closer to Kyungsoo, but the shorter pays no mind as he shakes his head.

“I just want to ask you a few things.

“Okay, shoot.” Kris nods.

“Last night, was someone else with us when we left?”

“Define someone else…”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Someone who wasn’t me, or Chanyeol, or Jongin, or Jongdae or Sehun.”

Kris hums, tapping his index finger against his jaw while thinking hard, very hard, for Kyungsoo’s amusement and he would have laughed if it wasn’t because he’s more interested about getting an answer on his friend’s behalf to care. He innerly curses at Chanyeol and his low alcohol resistance. Why does he always has to be him the one doing the hard work?

“Oh, yes.” Kris finally says. Kyungsoo’s eyes light up. “There was this guys, short, bright red hair and a nice ass that stuck to Chanyeol for almost the entire night.”

“Do you know his name?” Kyungsoo asks, excited. Kris shakes his head. “Well, did you see his face at least?”

“No, sorry, little one. That’s all I have for you.”

Kyungsoo sighs and nods. “Thank you, anyway.”

Kris gives him an apologetic smile before he walks away and out of the bar to look for Jongin and his best friend so they can leave.

…

Chanyeol enters the classroom, sunglasses covering half of his face, messy hair and a very red nose. He slumps down on his seat next to Kyungsoo and lets out a long sigh. His friend lifts a curious eyebrow and waits for him to settle.

“So… how’s the headache going?”

“Terrible. It feels like three in one. I wasn’t even healed from Saturday.”

“I told you─”

“I know and I didn’t even get to talk to Kris.”

“Lucky for you, I did.” Kyungsoo smiles smugly. “While Jongin was babysitting your drunk ass, I asked him.”

Chanyeol scrambles on his seat to get closer to Kyungsoo, removing his glasses to reveal his eyes wide in hope and expectation. “And? Who was it?”

“He didn’t know.” Kyungsoo answers. Chanyeol groans, feeling all his hopes being crushed all over again. “But he did see him. Maybe we can part from there, I mean, how many short people with bright red hair and a nice ass exist in this city, uh?”

“Nice ass, eh?” Chanyeol smirks. “Even drunk I have a good taste.”

“Focus, Chanyeol. You want to find this guy? Then work on it. Maybe he even comes to this same school.”

“I don’t think so, we would have seen him by now.” Chanyeol puffs his cheeks and leans back against his chair. “What did I get myself into this time?”

“Don’t worry.” Kyungsoo pats his friend’s shoulder. “We’ll find him. All we need is time.”

Chanyeol nods. He stays silent for a moment, biting on his lower lip while he thinks about asking what is been nagging him since yesterday morning; also, because he needs something to distract himself from the hell he’s going through.

“What’s going on between you and Jongin?”

Kyungsoo visibly stiffens. “What are you talking about?”

“You two seem… closer now.” Chanyeol wriggles an eyebrow.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo snorts. “No, I mean… yeah, we’ll kind of messing around but nothing serious.” He shrugs. Chanyeol opens his mouth, surely to tease him, but he’s interrupted by the teacher walking in; Kyungsoo sighs in relief.

Days they spent doing everything to try to find the tattoo guy, from asking Kris to keeping an eye open every time they went to the club, to going with Sehun’s idea of printing a picture of the tattoo and distribute flyers at least around school territory; visiting every tattoo shop near the _Kryptonite_ hadn’t work either. If they were that drunk that night, there’s no way they could have gone that far, but as of now, no luck, no guy and no hopes for Chanyeol; without mentioning how he had have to come up with a lot of excuses to not take showers in the locker rooms. Chanyeol had been thinking about giving up and just find another way to cover the tattoo, but the single thought of a thousand of small needles piercing his skin made him shiver.

…

 

“You see, Soo,” Chanyeol begins as they slowly stroll through the Ray- Ban store, he was in need of a new pair of sunglasses “I don’t think your detective skills are as good as you think they are. I mean, it’s been two weeks and still no clue of this guy. It’s like he just disappeared, not even Kris has seen him go back to the club.” He takes the classical black glasses and tries them on.

“I know but─”

“And I’m kinda getting used to it. The other day I had the best orgasm my hand can give me by imagining this beauty instead.” Chanyeol adds with a dreamy tone of his voice, patting his chest affectionately.

“You’re disgusting.” Kyungsoo scrunches his face.

“What can I say.” Chanyeol shrugs. “I think I’m getting this one, what do you think?” He asks as he turns around and strikes a few poses for his friend to appreciate better his future purchase.

“Yeah, they’re fine. But if you really want to stop looking then fine, you’ll save us the trouble. We’re wasting a lot of time on this already.”

“It’ll be my pleasure to help you spend some more time with Jongin.” Chanyeol smirks as he hands the lady behind the cash register his credit card.

“We’re─ we’re not─”

“No need to deny it, K. I saw him sneaking out of your room the other day. I must say that if you weren’t my best friend, I would have fuck a long time ago. Well done.” Chanyeol gives him an encouraging smile and pats his back before they head to the door.

“Always so eloquent.”

“I try. And to prove to you that I’m the best friend you could ever have, I’m treating you to that cheap coffee shop you like so much.”

Kyungsoo glares, narrowing his eyes as he slowly formulates his question. “Choco chip Frappuccino?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Extra choco chips?”

“If you want.” Chanyeol nods.

“Fine.”

Chanyeol fixes his new glasses over the bridge of his nose as he watches his best friend walk ahead of him. Do Kyungsoo is an easy one.

Kyungsoo’s favorite coffee shop is nowhere near the fancy zone of Los Angeles that Chanyeol likes to frequent every day; the neighborhood is busy with people coming and going, colorful and kind of charming, Chanyeol has to admit as he looks around at the row of flower shops, bakeries and a very out of place tattoo shop right in the middle of one the flower shops he knows it’s owned by an old lady and a bakery. They walk inside the café, the strong smell of coffee filling his nostrils instantly, making him salivate; he also has to admit is the best coffee he has ever taste.

“I’ll go order, find a table.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol does as he’s told. Picking one of the tables attached to the large glass windows.

He’s sitting down, patiently waiting for Kyungsoo to come back with his mocha when from the corner of his eyes, he catches a flash of something bright red passing by the front sidewalk; Chanyeol shakes his head, he must be seeing things now. He tries to keep his attention away from the window and focus on the very funny video Jongdae retweeted, but it becomes impossible when the same flash of red crosses the street and gives Chanyeol a full view of a body and the person’s face. Chanyeol’s jaw falls open in shock as his mind slowly recognizes the face that he’s being seeing for the past two weeks on his mirror; he stands up with a screeching sound of his chair and rushes out of the shop, ignoring Kyungsoo’s calls of his name.

“Hey! You!” Chanyeol exclaims, pointing at the guy that’s not turning around to face him. It’s him, Chanyeol is sure of it, but as soon as he takes another step forward, the guy gets on the run. “Hey!”

Chanyeol chases him all the way down the street, block after block, avoiding people here and there, jumping over trash cans, crossing streets and receiving honks and curses from the people that has to step on their breaks in order to not run over the two crazy males.

Chanyeol thinks his legs are going to give up at any moment, his chest burns and it’s hard for him to get air into his lungs. The guy sure is one hell of a runner.

It isn’t until they reach a quieter street and the readhead takes a turn around a dead end; by then, Chanyeol is thinking about giving up and just go back to Kyungsoo, but when he comes to a hasty stop by the same place the other male did, his hopes are back and renewed. There he is, panting heavily, bending his body forward and supporting his hands on his knees. Chanyeol figures that if it isn’t because the wall is at least five meters tall, he would have totally lost him again.

“What the fuck man!” Chanyeol exclaims, breathless. He supports his weight with a hand against the nearest wall and the other one on his knee.

“I must say,” the guy pants and Chanyeol can hear the smile on his voice despite that he’s too busy trying to catch his breath “I thought I was going to lose you three blocks away. You have terrible condition.”

“Why were you running on the first place?!”

“Because you’re obviously angry about… you know… _that_.” The guy points at him. “And I’m too young to die.”

“So you do remember.” Chanyeol says, narrowing his eyes.

“Of course I do. You insisted that you wanted to treat me a few drinks even after I told you I don’t drink; you ended up drinking a worth of $200 all by yourself. Then you passed to be number two on my list of the best fucks I’ve ever had.” The guy shrugs, his voice sounding normal now.

Chanyeol scowls. “Glad you remember me because of that and not because of that fact that you did this to me!” He pulls on the neck of his v-neck shirt to reveal his tattoo.

“Hey, don’t blame me! You were the one who wouldn’t shut up about how pretty my face was. I suggested a tattoo as a joke and you didn’t even think twice about accepting. I thought you were going to back out at the last minute, but you didn’t.”

“I was drunk! You can’t go around tattooing drunken people even if they beg you to do it!” The guy shrugs. “You could have told my friends about it!”

“Man, your friends were so wasted by the time we ended up on my tattoo shop.” He laughs.

“Wait, you did it? As in… you? With your hands?” Chanyeol asks, lifting an incredulous bow.

“Well, duh. It took me three hours and $1,500 less because mind you, I didn’t charge you─ well, it might have cost you a blowjob but─”

“Ugh

"Man, your friends were so gone by the time we ended up on my tattoo shop─"

"Ugh! Why can't I remember anything?" Chanyeol groans.

“I already told you. You didn’t even complain about the pain and a work like that, on the area you got it, hurts like the seven hells. I should know.” The male says, pulling on the neck of his own shirt to reveal a chest fully covered in ink.

“Impressive. But that doesn’t justify the fact that I still have your face on my chest. What am I supposed to do with that? I don’t even know you.” Chanyeol glares as he starts to walk towards the other guy; they’re so close that Chanyeol is now towering over him. The guy gives him a mortified look.

“Um, well… hello, I’m Baekhyun?” He offers him his hand.

Chanyeol snorts, ignoring him completely. “And that sure is going to fix it.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nods. “How about coffee? My treat.” He offers.

Chanyeol shakes his head, still unconvinced. He turns around and walks away on the direction he came from, but stops before getting out of the alley. “Dinner, tomorrow. I’ll pick the place and you’re paying.”

Before Baekhyun can answer anything to it, he stalks off. Only a minute later he stops and curses loudly, gaining the attention of the people passing by him, remembering that he didn’t even ask for Baekhyun’s number to contact him. When he goes back to the alley, Baekhyun is not there anymore and nowhere to be seen.

Leave it to him and his bad luck to lose Baekhyun again. This time to probably never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disastrous. That’s how his date with Baekhyun would have probably gone… if there had been one in the first place.

Letting aside the effort he put into trying to get Kyungsoo to not be _too_ mad at him after returning to the coffee shop to his very angry friend, he was still sulking over the fact that he let Baekhyun go once again.

Visiting the oddly placed tattoo shop hadn’t been of any help either. The man in charge had started to laugh the moment Chanyeol mentioned the name. He had frown and crossed his arms against his chest, feeling quite offended because he couldn’t find the joke anywhere. The guy was heavily tattooed, just like Baekhyun; was wearing thick layers of eyeliner and had piercing on his lower lip, nose, brows and ears and yet, he had a baby face that didn’t settle well with Chanyeol.

_“Yes, he is the owner.” He had said, voice still a little restrained with the remnants of his laughter and wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. “But you’ll rarely see him here. He comes once a month, always on a random day.” The guy had also eyed him from head to toe almost judgingly, making Chanyeol feel completely out of place. “Did you need anything?”_

_“Uh I… talked to him the other day. He was supposed to─ he─” Chanyeol sighed with mortification “he did this to me.” He pulls on his shirt low enough for the man to see. He exploded into another fit of laughter._

_“Ah, I feel like it’s my responsibility to tell you that this isn’t the first time he does something like that.” He points at Chanyeol’s chest. “Whatever he told you, I suggest you to forget about it” The man shrugged._

_“What do you mean?” Chanyeol blinks and frowns._

_“I’m sorry, man.” He had shook his head. “But you’re not going to see him ever again. Unless he wants you to, but he tends to disappear for months.”_

_“That son of a bitch.” Chanyeol grunted._

_“Don’t take it personal, big guy. That’s just how Baekhyun is. Now… if you want me to fix that for you, I can cover it with something cooler, there’s plenty of─”_

_“Thanks  but I think I’m just going to leave.”_

_“Alright.” The guy said a handed him a business card. “In case you change your mind.”_

_Chanyeol had nodded and walked out of there with disappointment clouding his heart. He took a look at the card, just out of curiosity, reading a single name there: Kim Minseok._

Chanyeol crosses his arms against his chest after he finishes his story and frowns at his friends who are currently rolling around the floor, choking with laughter. Kyungsoo is the only one who doesn’t look amused, but that is only because he had been there and he had been the one to comfort Chanyeol after leaving the shop.

“I don’t see what’s funny.” Chanyeol grumbles and stands up to kick Jongdae on the side of his thigh to stop him from laughing.

“Everything about it is funny. Everything about _you_ is funny. I can’t believe you are stupid enough to forget to ask for the guy’s number you’ve been trying to find for weeks.” Jongdae laughs again.

Yeah, Chanyeol has to admit that it had been funny the first few days it happened, and probably his encounter with Baekhyun had only made it better; but now that he’s back on square one with no idea of where the man could be, is not anymore. He stands up from the couch on his living room and walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer from the fridge. It’s weird, Chanyeol thinks, alcohol had always been his source of calmness, the only way he’s able to relieve some stress and to forget about the things he doesn’t want to remember, but this time is not really helping; if anything, it only reminds him of everything all over again and the fact that he can’t get Baekhyun out of his head is becoming a very annoying feat.

“For god sakes, Chanyeol. It’s Tuesday.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Chanyeol waves him off and slumps down on the couch again.

“So, what do we do now?” Jongin asks, wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo’s. Chanyeol notices is only to prevent him from standing up and snatch his beer away.

“We do nothing.” Chanyeol answers, the he takes another sip. “It’s useless. Plus, in a month we’ll be finishing the semester and we’ll be going home for two months.”

“Yeah, I wonder what your parents are going to say about his son having a man tattooed on his chest.” Sehun snickers. “You should record their reaction and send it to me.

Chanyeol scoffs at his friend. “They’ve seen worst from me, a tattoo is not going to surprise them.”

“He’s right.” Kyungsoo nods affirmatively. “You should have seen him in highs school. I think we ended up in the emergency room around five times in eight grade only.”

“Don’t you guys have anywhere else to be?” Chanyeol changes the topic. The only thing he wants is to finish the pack of beers in his fridge and lay down on his bed to keep sulking a little more. “Better yet, why don’t you just get the fuck out of here?” He grumbles, getting on his feet and going back to the kitchen to grab another beer, slamming the fridge door shut when he’s done.

“Someone’s moody.” Jongdae whispers to a giggling Sehun.

“I think it’s better if you go.” Kyungsoo says and they all know is not a suggestion, so they quickly get up and rush out of the apartment.

“See you tomorrow, then?” Jongin asks on a hushed voice and Kyungsoo just nods; he pecks him on the cheek before leaving. Chanyeol pretends not have seen anything.

Kyungsoo silently walks to the kitchen after they’ve been left alone and decides to start on dinner instead of engaging himself on a conversation with sulky Chanyeol. The taller sighs, following his friend a minute later and sitting down on a stool as he swirls the warming bottle in his hands; he’s thankful that Kyungsoo isn’t pushing the issue anymore and he interprets his friend’s silence as his way to give him time to cool off.

“Rice or noodles?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Noodles. Give me something spicy.”

Kyungsoo turns to him, a questioning look in his eyes. “You hate spicy food.”

“I know, but it kind of goes with my mood right now.”

Kyungsoo hums and nods, complying with his friend’s request. Thirty five minutes later, Kyungsoo calmly eats his spicy chicken noodles while Chanyeol has already started to hyperventilate, sweating while fanning himself with his hand; he doesn’t really care about the smirk on Kyungsoo’s face, nor the _I told you so_ look in his face, he stands to grab another beer and chugs down more than half of the content in one go.

…

To say the last month had been hectic on all the possible ways was an understatement. With final projects, essays to deliver and his parents being their usual annoying selves, Chanyeol feels his head about to explode at any moment. It doesn’t help either that he has to deal with his friends and the fact that that he still can’t stop thinking about a certain guy, not because he has his face eternally printed on his chest, but because from the moment he trapped him in that alley, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun meant trouble; it had his stomach sinking the same way it had happened on sixth grade, when Lilly, the girl he had a crush on, walked in their classroom for the very first time wearing her cute floral dress, pink flats and dark hair tied up on a messy ponytail. He wouldn’t call it love at first sight, but it had been very close.

The alarm clock on his bedside chirped. Chanyeol groans and turns to his side, throwing the covers over his face; it’s probably too early to be awake on a Saturday. His eyes close again, a nice feeling of peace taking over his body, when the door of his bedroom, suddenly slams open-

“What the fuck?!” He exclaims, kicking the sheets away from him and sitting up to find Kyungsoo staring at him from the doorframe.

“Wash up. There’s someone in the kitchen you’ll probably want to see.” Kyungsoo says nothing more and leaves.

Chanyeol feels confused for another couple of minutes. He gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom to wash his face, mumbling curses under his breath. Kyungsoo has been his best friend since kindergarten and he’s yet to understand his ability to wake up so early every damn day, even on the weekends. He doesn’t bother on changing his clothes, shorts from his old soccer uniforms and a plain shirt will have to do for whoever is the one waiting for him outside. Chanyeol yawns and stretches his arms, lazily stepping into the kitchen; it’s only when he focuses his eyes on the other person side from Kyungsoo, with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands that reality hits him. He remembers those tattooed arms, he’s been dreaming about them for more than a month already.

“Hi.” Baekhyun mumbles, a sheepish smile spreading on his lips.

Chanyeol opens his mouth because there’s a lot of things he wants to say in that moment, he wants to scream at the guy, ask him why he didn’t bother to show up again and probably strangle him to death, but he doesn’t. Instead, he runs away, fumbling with the locks on the door, completely oblivious that is actually noon and it’s probably terribly hot outside. He runs down the street, looking back every minute or so to make sure no one’s following him. Chanyeol stops when he feels like he can’t breathe anymore, panting as he sits on an empty bus stop bench to catch his breath and regret being so impulsive. He’s drenched in sweat, probably stinky as well, but Chanyeol can’t bring himself to think about that has he groans and leans his head against the shampoo add on his right.

“You haven’t even spend a day with me and a few my habits already rubbed off on you.” The voice manages to startle him. He jerks his head up and turns to look at Baekhyun, who’s standing not more than an arm long away from him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Listen, I’m not even supposed to be here. Your friend was at the coffee shop and I happened to walked in; he basically dragged me to your apartment.” Baekhyun tells him as he sits down next to him.

“Yeah, he’s a bit impulsive as well. You can leave if you want, there’s no more hard feelings.” Chanyeol assures him.

Baekhyun sighs and lets his head hang low. “Honestly, I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. It’s kind of driving me crazy, I mean… from all the guys out there with my face tattooed on some part of their bodies, you’ve been the only one brave enough to face me.” He laughs, but it dies as soon as it starts when Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol doesn’t look amused at all.

“I’m an idiot, that’s why. I thought that─” Chanyeol stops himself and puffs his cheeks. “Never mind.”

“I just want to say sorry, for… you know, disappearing like that again.”

“Having your number would’ve been nice, so at least you could have ignored my calls and not my existence.” Chanyeol grumbles. Baekhyun shakes his head and laughs again at the irony of the situation.

There they are, sitting on a bus stop with the warm air on their faces and bickering like an old, resented, married couple, with Chanyeol on those small shorts and drenched in sweat. Something inside Baekhyun churns and he shifts uncomfortable at the thought, he has never had a serious relationship before─ or a relationship, for that matter. Not because he’s not able to get himself a proper boyfriend, but because he simply doesn’t want to and this Chanyeol guy comes into his life just like that and begins to twist his resolutions in life without even been aware of that.

“Chanyeol, I gave you my number that same night. I usually don’t do that and if I do, is always a fake one but… I don’t know, you were funny and handsome and careless and reckless and _very good with your mouth_. I kind of liked you almost instantly and I didn’t know what to do with myself so I─”

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol cuts him off, shifting his body around so he can face Baekhyun.

“I mean… you’re supposed to have my number. I saw you shoving the piece of paper I gave you in your pants’ pocket.”

“Well, I lost my pants that night, that could explain a lot but… you said that you like me?” Chanyeol lifts a teasing eyebrow.

Baekhyun lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Well, I-“

“No, listen.” Chanyeol shakes his head, moving his hands up to shut Baekhyun up. “I’m leaving this Monday. I’ll come back in two months and if… if you’re still interested by then, we could… you know, go out or something?”

Baekhyun remains silent for a moment, blinking and with an indecisive look in his eyes. Thinking that two months is probably enough time to get his shit together and decide if he’s really ready to immerse himself in some sort of relationship with a man he still doesn’t know anything about; but then again, said man is Chanyeol, the same person who is probably crazy enough to put up with him.

“Two months, then?”

“Two months.” Chanyeol nods.

Baekhyun grins at him before standing up and walking away.

…

Summers in New York are always hot, but Chanyeol thinks that this year has had the hottest days since he can remember. And that’s how he finds himself at his home in New York, a luxurious and spacious lift with a private roof on the rooftop and enough space to throw a party ─which he’s planning on doing soon─. The sun burns, but is perfect to get rid of the paleness of his skin as he lies on one of the chaises, sunglasses protecting his eyes from the yellow star and a Bloody Mary on the small glass table next to him.

He’s falling asleep, his eyes are slowly closing; somehow, the bustling of the city relaxes him. Chanyeol reaches for his drink on the table to find it empty, forcing him to open his eyes and whine pathetically. He then waves the glass in the air for one of the maids to take the cue and refill it.

The glass is taken away from his hands and Chanyeol smiles, wriggling on the chair and relaxing once again. “So this is how Park Chanyeol lives.” The new voice startles him. Chanyeol sits up so fast that he gets dizzy for a second. There is Baekhyun, holding his glass and a smug smile curling up his lips. “Nice shorts, by the way.” The guy says, snickering behind his free hand.

Chanyeol removes his sunglasses to make sure he’s seeing right, ignoring the fact that Baekhyun had just pointed out his neon pink swimming trunks.

“How─ w-what are you doing he-here?” Chanyeol stumbles on his words while he watches Baekhyun take a look around. The other male whistles at the view of the city before he returns his gaze to the taller.

“You have a nice view here.” Baekhyun says, then he pauses when he sees Chanyeol couldn’t care less about comments about the view. “I bribed Kyungsoo for the address.” He admits. “Who would have thought he was such an easy one.”

“That can’t be.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Kyungsoo would never─”

“Oh, but he did. Your address in exchange of two months of free choco chip frapuccinos on his favorite coffee shop. I know the owner.” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Slut.” Chanyeol grumbles, squinting his eyes and taking a mental note to call Kyungsoo later to yell at him. “You haven’t answered what are you doing here.” He reminds Baekhyun about his question. “I thought we agreed on two months?”

“Well… yes, I know, but two months were getting very boring and I never really stay for that long in LA. I needed to get out of there and I thought maybe we could…” Baekhyun smirks, his eyes glancing back and forth to make sure they are alone and then, he climbs over Chanyeol’s lap, straddling his hips “rush things a little. I’m going crazy, Chanyeol, and it’s your fault.”

Chanyeol gulps, his hand unconsciously moving up to place itself on the other’s waist. Baekhyun wriggles closer and Chanyeol gasps because the little shit is obviously doing it on purpose and well, his _private_ parts are sensitive; Baekhyun leans in until their foreheads are touching and smirks.

“Rushing things─” Chanyeol swallows “could turn out to be a little counterproductive on a long term time, don’t you think?” He whispers, his lips almost brushing against Baekhyun’s.

“Do we even care about that?” Baekhyun bites his lower lip, he can feel the bulge of Chanyeol’s dick under his butt and it’s making his breathing a little faster. “I already met your mother. She almost faints when she saw me. I’m _only_ guessing why.” He mumbles.

“Ah, yes… my mother doesn’t know what privacy is.”

Baekhyun hums; he’s dying inside to just close the very short distance that still separates him from Chanyeol’s lips and kiss him and so he does; Baekhyun sneaks his arms around Chanyeol and pulls him closer, pressing their bodies together. He traps the taller’s lips on his own, slowly and tentative at first; he wants to make sure Chanyeol is not going to back away, and when Chanyeol wraps his arms around his waist tightly, Baekhyun smiles, taking that as his cue to deepen the kiss.

Baekhyun sees from the corner of his eyes how one of the maids steps out in the rooftop, freezing when she sees the scene developing in front of her eyes. She rushes back inside to give them some privacy. Baekhyun allows himself to close his eyes and just enjoy the moment.

The kiss is long and languid, not as wet as Baekhyun would like, but he figures they will have a lot in the future to explore new things. He wonders where this relationship will take them, but Baekhyun figures that as long as Chanyeol holds him as tight as he’s doing right now, they’ll be okay.


	3. Bonus #1

Baekhyun traces his fingers across the edge of the glass counter situated on a corner of the living room. Portraits with family pictures are displayed all along the surface; Baekhyun’s curiosity has taken the best of him by now, he couldn’t help to take a look at the photos of the four Parks posing together, smiling and happily holding each other like the precious family they are. More photos of the marriage and solo pictures of their children. Baekhyun is surprised, to say the least, at the big resemblance Chanyeol has with his older sister.

He takes in his hands the picture that has caught his attention the most so far: it’s of a little Chanyeol, not older than 8 or 9; glasses, chubby cheeks and prominent ears peeking out from under the cap he’s wearing; he’s holding up his hand, making a V sign with his fingers and Baekhyun doesn’t know if laugh or coo at the cuteness of it all. It’s probably too soon to be seeing the baby pictures of his ─who would have thought─ boyfriend, but that doesn’t stop him at all.

“Good evening.” A female voice interrupts the moment, making him almost drop the expensive looking frame.

“Good─ oh, Mrs. Park, hello─ I mean, good evening─ I mean─ uh… yeah, hi.” Baekhyun blabbers, cursing under his breath at just how greatly stupid he sounded. “I’m sorry, I was just looking.”

“It’s okay. Don’t be so nervous, dear. Baekhyun, right?” She asks, a soft smile curling on her lips.

“Yes, ma’am.” Baekhyun speaks with a polite tone and bows his head a little.

“Please, drop the formalities and call me Lisa. Come.” She waves her hand for Baekhyun to follow her. “Can I offer you something to drink? Vodka, beer, whiskey?”

“Thank you, but I don’t drink.” Baekhyun refuses her with a smile, his hands wrapping around one another behind his back as he follows the woman to sit on one of the couches.

“Oh, what do you do, then?” Chanyeol’s mother asks, sounding rather amused while she does pours himself some liquor.

“I travel.”

She stops, slowly putting the glass bottle back on the table and turns her head to take a better look of Baekhyun, her eyes grazing him from head to toe, once, twice and three times until she stops on his face. Light brown eyes meeting Baekhyun’s darker ones. The woman hums, her perfectly manicured nails tapping at her chin while the other hand takes the glass of whiskey, swirling it gently before taking it to her mouth.

“Just by looking at you, any sane mother would ask you to stay away from her kids.” She begins, a serious tone on her voice that makes Baekhyun shivers. _Oh_. “Any sane mother who doesn’t have Chanyeol as a son would tell you to leave, right now and disappear from his life.” Baekhyun gulps. “Luckily for you, I’ve been questioning my sanity for a long time and Chanyeol is indeed my son. Besides, you just caught my attention.”

Baekhyun feels his blood rushing down to his feet and back up to his brain so fast that it makes him feel dizzy and nauseous. The serious expression on Chanyeol’s mother’s face is quickly replaced by a bright smile and a mischievous look on her eyes. The redhead takes a long, deep breath after, realizing that Chanyeol’s mom isn’t like any other mom he’s ever met. Not that he has met many mothers before.

“I uh…”

“Now, I would like you to tell me more about your relationship with Chanyeol, since my son is probably not going to say a word.” Lisa rolls her eyes and takes another sip of her drink.

“Well, this might look rushed for you and it’s probably uncomfortable, to see your son with another man but─”

“Rushed, yes.” Lisa interrupts him. “Uncomfortable, not at all, dear. My son is free to date whoever he wants.” She shrugs. “I don’t judge and I don’t get involve in my kids’ personal lives, as long as they give me good results on the professional side. I’m good. Besides,” she sighs “Chanyeol reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age.”

“Does he?” Baekhyun quirks an amused eyebrow, unable to imagine the fine woman sitting next to him drinking her ass off and partying ‘til dawn.

“Not going to get into details, but yes.” She smirks and Baekhyun nods, respecting her wishes to keep her adventures to herself.

“Don’t take this as an offense, but I would have thought that with a family like yours, you would’ve want your son to be… you know, the perfect man with the perfect wife and perfect kids. I am aware that a guy like me doesn’t fit in that picture, at all.”

Lisa chuckles. “You don’t, but we’re not exactly a conventional family, as you might have noticed by now. Chanyeol is only 21, he still has to learn a few things about life. He has to make his own mistakes and regret his own decisions. Fall and raise on his own; I’ll be happy is he has someone by his side to help him stand up.”

“So… it really doesn’t bother you in the slightest? That he’s now dating a guy he met just a little over than three months ago?” Baekhyun asks, just trying to make sure the woman isn’t hiding any trick under her sleeve.

Lisa shakes her head. “Although, I have to admit that that thing with the tattoo you pulled out shook me up a little. Clever, but careless. Chanyeol could have sued you, but since that’s just one of the less crazy things he’s done, we’re good. Plus, you’re stupidly adorable.”

Baekhyun frowns, taken aback; he opens his mouth to protest. It’s the first time someone dares to call him cute, but knowing what he knows about Mrs. Park as of now, it doesn’t really sound like a good idea.

“Thank you.” He opts to say instead.

“So…” Lisa speaks after a moment of silence with her serving herself another drink “you told me you are a traveler?”

“Ah.” Baekhyun perks up. “Yes, I’ve been to quite a few places.”

“Tell me a little more.” Lisa demands, sounding excited.

“I’ve been to Dubai, Greece, South America, London, France, Australia, Japan, China, India, Turkey, Morocco and I’m planning Mexico, soon.”

“Interesting.” She hums.

“I also have a tattoo for every place I visit. I have this one,” Baekhyun pulls out his arm from where he had it folded on his lap to show Lisa his hand, where an intricate pattern of lines, curves and figures swirl from around his wrist up to where his fingers begin “from when I went to Arabia. The woman said it represents my inner beauty.” Baekhyun explains, smiling at the memory and the pain he had to endure to get it.

“Accurate. It is beautiful like you.” Mrs. Park says, tracing soft fingers over the ink. Baekhyun flushes, never a compliment has make him blush this hard before.

“Uh─ there’s also─”

“There you are.” Chanyeol’s voice interrupts him. “Lisa, what are you doing?” He asks next.

“We’re just talking.” She shrugs, placing the rim of the glass on her lips and looking away.

“Mother, please don’t scare him away. That’s why Kyungsoo still refuses to come here.” Chanyeol pleads to his mother as he walks towards the couch where they’re sitting.

“I was not going to do that, baby. That’s your sister’s job.” Lisa smirks, standing up. “You’ll like her, she’s crazy.” She tells to Baekhyun, winking at him before walking away and disappearing around a hallway.

“Your mom is…”

“Crazy? Insane? Out of her mind?” Chanyeol offers.

“Great.” Baekhyun says instead.


	4. Bonus #2

Baekhyun moans, his back arching up from the bed as Chanyeol thrusts into him particularly hard making him see colors he didn’t even knew they exist. He’s so close, but letting Chanyeol know is becoming a rather difficult talk: one, because his brain can’t quite remember how to speak and two, because Chanyeol is eagerly devouring his lips, biting sucking his already swollen flesh, not that he would actually complain.

With a deep moan, Baekhyun finally finds his release, coming completely untouched under Chanyeol’s body, staining his stomach and part of his chest with white. Mewling, he reaches for his softening cock and strokes himself a few times to milk his orgasm out.

Just a minute later, Chanyeol groans in his ear, a guttural sound coming from the back of his throat that almost manages to make Baekhyun hard again, if only he wasn’t so exhausted. Chanyeol comes inside and lets his body heavily fall over Baekhyun’s panting and whimpering, trying to recover himself from the highest post-orgasmic trance he’s ever experienced.

“That was… incredible.” Baekhyun mumbles, rubbing his hand up and down Chanyeol’s back.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol breaths out and smiles, face buried on the older’s neck.

“This is actually the first time ever I come without touching myself.” Baekhyun confesses.

Chanyeol lifts his head. “Really?” He quirks an intrigued eyebrow, considering the amount of guys on Baekhyun’s behalf from all over the world.

“Really.” Baekhyun nods. “Not even that Turkish prince.” He eyes Chanyeol,  seeing how the younger’s brows crease on a frown. Baekhyun decides that a little teasing will be fun. “His name was Adnan. His skin was tanned like the God of the Sun.” Baekhyun starts as pushes Chanyeol off of him and rolls to his side, dipping his elbow on the mattress to support his head over his hand. “His emerald eyes were deep and hypnotizing like the oceans.” He places his free hand on the side of Chanyeol’s neck and slowly slides it down his chest. “Do you wanna know what he did to me?” Baekhyun mumbles, breath caressing Chanyeol’s face. He shifts closer to his boyfriend, licking his lips before leaning in to speak on his ear, voice hushed and slow. Chanyeol gulps loudly and nods. “He dressed me on the finest silk, said that my skin deserved to be touched only by the best.” Baekhyun continues, lips brushing the shell of the taller’s ear, making him shiver. “He took me to his chambers… I was so hard by then. It was really difficult for me not to touch myself.” He purposely moans.

“Baek─” Chanyeol gasps when Baekhyun’s fingers wrap around the base of his flaccid cock.

“He removed the robes from my body, his touch was so delicate. He left me completely naked and at his mercy. His rough hands slid down from my shoulders to my chest, further down until he finally took me in his hand, slowly stroking my very, _very_ hard cock.” Baekhyun hums, starting to move his hand up and down Chanyeol’s cock, lazily. “He told me how much he wanted me.” He continues, his thumb rubbing over the slit and making Chanyeol whimper. “He jerked me off until he made me come for the first time.” By then, Chanyeol had his eyes already closed, letting himself enjoy the soft whisper of Baekhyun’s voice and the steady strokes of his hand on his cock. “He then lay me on his bed, carefully, treating me as a precious gem and spread my legs open. He fingered me,” Baekhyun mewls on Chanyeol’s ear and the taller bucks his hips up “stretching me open so well so I could take his big, thick cock.” His tongue licks at the back of Chanyeol’s ear. “Look at you, so hard for me already.” Baekhyun teases. “Does it turns you on? To hear how other man fucked me until I lost my mind?” He squeezes the head and Chanyeol groans. “He fucked me rough, pounding into me and making me scream his name… _Chanyeol_.” Baekhyun moans, lewd and filthy. “He took me on all the ways you can possibly imagine.”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol curses and gasps, the muscles of his stomach contracting at his the first inkling of another orgasm.

“Can you imagine that, Yeol? Can you imagine how good it felt?” Another moan leaves Baekhyun’s mouth, going straight to Chanyeol’s impossibly hard dick. “And just before he was about to come, I pushed him away and kneeled in between his legs to take him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head of his fat cock and sucked hard, very hard until he came in my mouth. _Come for me_ , he then demanded and I did. I stroked myself fast, just like this,” Baekhyun increases the pace of his hand. “Come for me, Yeol.” He commands and thrusting his hips up, Chanyeol finally comes in the older’s hand.

“That was fucking hot.” Chanyeol pants, a blissed out smile on his face. “Did it really happen?”

“Of course.” Baekhyun smirks. “Look.” He says, lying on his stomach so he can show Chanyeol the small tattoo decorating the nape of his neck: a half sun coming out from behind a lonely cloud. “The sun is a representation of myself. He said I was a star send to him by the gods to light up his life. His words, not mine.”

“Sounds like a pretty damn good lover.” Chanyeol grumbles, a bitter expression taking over his face as he looks away. Baekhyun chuckles.

“Very good indeed. But just a memory. You’re here.” Baekhyun says, lifting his head and placing a hand over Chanyeol’s cheek so he can make him face him again. Baekhyun pecks him on the lips and Chanyeol twitches his lips on a sheepish smile.

“So uh… do you have a tattoo from every lover you’ve had?” Chanyeol asks, half curious, half not really wanting to know the answer.

“Only for the good ones.” Baekhyun giggles and kisses him again.

“I would love to hear all those stories.” Chanyeol says, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, playfully massaging the soft flesh of a butt cheek.

Baekhyun mewls. “You will. Now, up, big boy. We have a city to see.” He pats Chanyeol’s shoulder and pulls away from his grip, jumping out of the bed and disappearing inside the bathroom. “You coming?” Baekhyun asks. Smirking and eager, Chanyeol follows.

Mexico’s weather is hot. Hotter than to what Chanyeol is actually used to. His clothes are sticking to his body, his damp hair to his forehead, a drop of sweat trickles down his neck and he’s pretty sure he stinks. There is nothing he would like more, as he watches Baekhyun take photos of every single thing around them, than to be in their hotel room, where the air conditioner is making its job of keeping him cool and sweatless; or better yet, in the pool bar drinking a very cold beer. Baekhyun seems unfazed, claiming that he has faced hotter weathers and nagging him to stop being a baby.

“I’m hungry.” Chanyeol whines, fixing the stripe of Baekhyun’s bag over his shoulder, heavy with the amounts of souvenirs he’s been buying for all their friends.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and puts his camera down. “Fine. Let’s find some place to eat.”

“Can we have McDonald’s?”

Baekhyun looks at him like he had just grown a second head and blinks. “You’re in Mexico and you want _McDonald’s_?”

“What’s wrong with McDonald’s?” Chanyeol pouts.

“Is not even real food! And no, you’re not getting any either. Come on.” Baekhyun takes his hand and drags him away to stand over a tree while he looks at his phone in search of a good place to eat. Chanyeol keeps on whining cursing at the heavens for giving him such an active and restless boyfriend when he himself would rather pass by a couch potato distilling vodka.

After 10 minutes of walking and Baekhyun’s embarrassingly broken Spanish, they find themselves standing by a stand of street food. The smell of grilled meat is amazing, Chanyeol has to admit; it has his mouth watering.

“I present to you, tacos!” Baekhyun exclaims on a dramatic manner, extending his arms to the set up cart.

“We’ve eaten tacos before, Baek.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“No, no. This is the real deal, not that Americanized shit they sell to you in the U.S.” Baekhyun explains, too enthusiastic is actually funny. “Look! Ask for whatever you want.”

“I… actually have no idea of what is all this.” Chanyeol scratches the back of his head.

“We’ll have this and this. That one and… oh! That one too!” Baekhyun points out. The man behind the grill gives him a weird loo before shrugging and getting to work on filling a tray with a large variety of meat that Chanyeol is not sure if his _Americanized_ stomach will be able to handle. But Baekhyun looks really happy and the smile on his face is enough for Chanyeol to be the man he is and try every single one of those.

Spicy food has never really been Chanyeol’s favorite and now, after splashing a big spoonful of that delicious looking red salsa, he is highly regretting it. His mouth feels like it’s on fire, hot and dry; he fans himself with his hand, cheeks reddening by the second sweat on his forehead and snot running out of his nose. It’s too hot, painfully so and he can only glare at Baekhyun as the older laughs his ass off at his expenses, hitting the table with his hands and occasionally snorting, catching the attention of the people around them.

“I fucking hate you.” Chanyeol whines pathetically, taking his bottle of water and chugging down almost all the content.

“I─” Another fit of laughter attacks Baekhyun “she warned you!” Baekhyun breaths out and almost chokes with his own spit.

“I don’t fucking understand Spanish! In case you haven’t noticed!” Chanyeol exclaims.

He looks over to the woman that has been serving to them and his face goes redder at the look of sympathy in her eyes. Chanyeol pouts and looks down. This is going to be a very good memory, indeed.

For Baekhyun at least.


	5. Bonus #3

“What?!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun exclaim at the same time the moment the words leave Chanyeol’s mother’s mouth.

_Marriage?_

“Why not?” Lisa shrugs, all casual and calm as she always is. She sits on the couch and crosses one leg over the other as she swirls her glass of whiskey; the ice cubes tinkling against the crystal. “You’ve been together for what? Five years now?”

“Five and a half.” Chanyeol grumbles bitterly and looks away, trying to avoid the knowing look on his mother’s face.

“Right. Five and a half.” Lisa smiles. “You both have stable jobs, you’re already living together. Chanyeol has matured enough by now.” She teases, gaining a glare from her son. “And as far as I know, you’re not planning on ending your relationship anytime soon, are you?”

“No!” They both exclaim. Chanyeol’s hold on Baekhyun’s hand tightens protectively.

“Then why not just make it official? I’m not getting any younger and I would really like to see my only son getting married.”

“Yoora’s already married mom.” Chanyeol hisses, a deep frown on his face.

“I said _son_.” Lisa clarifies for them. “And it’s a total different feeling. Besides, I bet Baekhyun would look lovely on a white suit and─”

“Wait.” Baekhyun interrupts him. “Why would _I_ be the one wearing the white suit?” Baekhyun snaps, although there’s no real bit in his words.

“Fine, no white suit. But you know what I mean.”

“I think too much alcohol is finally messing up with your head, mother.” Chanyeol says, letting go of Baekhyun’s hands to snatch the glass away from his mother’s hands and take a small sip himself to see if it calms his nerves. It’s been a while since the last time he tasted a drop of alcohol.

“Just give me a valid reason of why not, Yeol.” Lisa says.

“Well, because we’re good as we are now. We don’t need a piece of paper to dictate our relationship status for us.” Chanyeol explains and Baekhyun, on his side, nods at his words.

They _have_ talked about it before, a few times at night, when Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s back pressed against his chest and their legs tangled messily beneath the sheets. When Chanyeol absentmindedly traces with his fingers the soft patches of tinted skin on Baekhyun’s arms and stomach. When they stop thinking about work, about responsibilities and other unnecessary things and start remembering their old trips around the world; their adventures and that time Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun to get a tattoo of his face because it was only fair and had Minseok doing it. Baekhyun doesn’t really mind walking on the streets wearing a pair of shorts during summer and showing off his boyfriend’s handsome face on the outer side of his right calf. When Chanyeol whispers sweet words on his ear and pulls him closer to leave a trail of wet kisses along his neck; when he hasn’t shaved for a few days and his stubble begins to tickle Baekhyun’s skin every time Chanyeol kisses every part of his body. When they look at each other’s eyes and they just know that they don’t need a piece of paper and a couple of signatures to be sure of their love for one another.

It had been rather hectic, back at the beginning of their relationship. With Chanyeol about to graduate but wanting to be with Baekhyun on each of his trips. Missing Baekhyun like that isn’t a feeling he likes to remember.

It had also taken a lot of time effort and though to finally say the word _love_ to each other, insecurities surging out about going too fast. But neither Baekhyun and Chanyeol regretted anything back then and they surely don’t do it now.

Chanyeol likes how their relationship is built over a strong base of trust; it was something he had to learnt in order to not go crazy whenever Baekhyun was miles away from him, meeting new people probably a thousand times more interesting and good looking than him. Now it doesn’t really matter, because no matter where Baekhyun is, Chanyeol knows he’s the one he’ll come back home to.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun calls him, waving his hand in front of the younger’s face to catch his attention. Chanyeol finally focuses on him, eyes slightly wide in confusion. “You spaced out. What’s on your mind?”

Chanyeol sighs and shifts closer to Baekhyun as their sit on their couch. A move is playing on the TV, but Chanyeol has long been lost in his own thoughts. They’ve left his mother’s flat a couple of hours ago, situation still unsolved. He knows his mother and Chanyeol knows she’s not going to give until she gets what she wants.

“I’m sorry bout mom. You know how she is.”

“I know.” Baekhyun smiles.

“Since we moved to New York she’s been… more annoying than usual.” Chanyeol puffs his cheeks.

“She probably just missed having her son around all the time.” Baekhyun comforts him, placing a hand over Chanyeol’s cheek and softly rubbing his thumb over the skin.

Chanyeol sighs. “I just don’t want her sticking her nose in our relationship all the time. We’re fine as we are, right?”

“Of course. Having you here is more than enough and I don’t think I would have it any other way, but” _oh, here it comes,_ Chanyeol thinks as Baekhyun leans closer to him “I also understand her.”

“Baek─”

“If my mother was alive, I would do anything to make her happy.” Chanyeol looks down at his boyfriend, not missing the way a small, sad smile curls up on his lips.

“So… you want to get married?” Chanyeol asks, carefully.

“I’m saying that after giving it some thought, I think we shouldn’t close ourselves to all the chances. I mean… what if at some point in our lives we decide that we do want to get married and for some reason, your mom is not around anymore? Wouldn’t it make you regret it in the long run?”

Chanyeol chews on his lower lip, pondering on his boyfriend’s words. Maybe Baekhyun is right, but he doesn’t want to do it feeling like they’re only taking this step to please someone else. If they ever do it, he wants it to be perfect, when they’re both a hundred percent sure; probably miles away from their home, all across the ocean on some magical city with the stars shining above their heads.

Chanyeol chuckles at his own thoughts, never did he imagine he would be thinking about those cheesy things; not until he met Baekhyun and the guy engraved himself so deep in his heart and mind.

“Yeol~” Baekhyun whines. “You’re spacing out again.” He’s pouting and Chanyeol can’t help but think how odd the sight is; Baekhyun rarely acts cute, but when he does, he’s adorable without even trying.

“Sorry, I just… well, I’m thinking about all this. Lisa won’t leave us alone, so embrace yourself for that.”

“I love your mom, Yeol.” Baekhyun mumbles. He snuggles closer and Chanyeol wraps an arm around his shoulder and kisses the top of his head; he listens to Baekhyun’s even breathing and lets him drift off to sleep. Chanyeol has a lot of thinking to do.

…

This is definitely not what he was expecting when Kyungsoo called him a week ago to tell him he was coming over to visit for the weekend.

Chanyeol stares with wide eyes and lips pressed into a thin line at the big, shiny rock on his best friend’s finger. Kyungsoo looks excited and so happy: lips stretching so wide and it’s a really strange sight. Chanyeol has never seen his friend this happy before and in what moment _we’re just fooling around_ became something serious? Why wasn’t he informed that his supposed best friend and other friend were about to settle down together? Why did no one tell him that other friend was Kim Jongin? The same guy who could down a whole bottle of vodka in one go in the span of a minute. The same guy who never understood the meaning of shame.

Baekhyun looks at his boyfriend worried that something might have struck him. He gets closer carefully and places a hand over his shoulder.

“You okay?” Baekhyun mumbles. Chanyeol blinks, turns to look at him and then back at Kyungsoo.

“You’re getting married.” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo nods, proudly. “With Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. “Yes? What’s wrong with you, anyway? I thought you would be happy for you friends.”

“I think I need to pee.” Chanyeol says instead as he stands up from the couch and disappears through the hall.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kyungsoo asks, to Baekhyun this time.

Baekhyun sighs. “Come on. I’ll make coffee.”

“Please.” Kyungsoo nods, following Baekhyun to the kitchen. “So, what’s going on?”

“Lisa has been insisting lately… that we should get married.” Baekhyun answers while setting the coffee maker.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “I thought it wasn’t in your plans.”

“It wasn’t. but we’ve been giving it second thoughts a lot lately. And he’s been a bit stressed with his mother over us all the time. I mean, I don’t mind, I understand, but you know how Chanyeol overthinks things too much.”

“What do you think?” Kyungsoo asks, adding some sugar to his coffee.

“I don’t really care if I have a ring on my finger or not as long as we stay together.” Baekhyun shrugs.

“But like… wouldn’t it feel good to see the ring on your fingers and let everyone know you belong to each other?”

“Well…” Baekhyun makes a pause “yeah… I guess it would be.”

“I see the ring more like a statement to, you know, keep the bitches away.” Kyungsoo casually comments, making Baekhyun laugh. “What? I’m serious!”

“I know you are.” Baekhyun nods. “But honestly, I’m fine with whatever Chanyeol decides to do. Although… I wouldn’t mind a nice wedding, if it ever comes to that. I just… I don’t think I can ever wear a white suit.” He adds. Kyungsoo chuckles, remembering the actual white suit that hangs in his closet at home.

Chanyeol listens to all of his boyfriend’s words from behind the wall that separates the kitchen from the dining room. He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, maybe marriage is not such a bad idea after all. Maybe.

“I’m sorry, for earlier.” Chanyeol says, finally coming out and surprising both men. “I’m really happy for you and Jongin, Soo. Congratulations.”

“How long have you been there?” Baekhyun asks, blinking and hoping that he hadn’t hear all the conversation, afraid that his boyfriend would take his words to another context. The last thing Baekhyun wants is to put more pressure on his boyfriend.

“Not long, just came out of the bathroom.” Chanyeol shrugs. “Why?”

“No, nothing.” Baekhyun smiles. “Coffee?”

“Please.” Chanyeol nods.

They talk through the evening. Kyungsoo excitedly giving them all the details of their wedding and how it was that Jongin proposed to him. He tells them they’re planning on getting married in New York because Kyungsoo wants a beautiful winter garden and LA doesn’t have those privileges. Plus, he doesn’t want to be a sweaty groom. He also tells them how much Jongin has really changed even though he doesn’t really show it when they gather from time to time to hang out like the old times. He’s more mature and focused on what’s important now. Chanyeol chuckles, refusing to believe this is the same Kim Jongin they’re talking about.

…

Baekhyun watches his boyfriend moving around the room, getting ready for bed as he rubs some lotion on his hands; the fresh, cottony smells filling his nostrils. He lies down once he’s done and pulls the covers up to his waist, lifting the left side for Chanyeol to slip in when he approaches the bed. Baekhyun smiles at the taller when he leans in to peck him on the lips before slumping down on the mattress, making Baekhyun bounce and giggle. He doesn’t waste a moment and shifts closer throwing his arm over Chanyeol’s middle torso and tangling their legs, nuzzling his nose on the taller’s chest and enjoying the fresh smell of his soap.

“I stopped at mom’s earlier today, before picking Kyungsoo up.” Chanyeol begins casually.

“How is she?”

“Fine, as always.

“Did she─”

“Yup.” Chanyeol pops his lips and moves closer, wanting to feel more of the warmth that Baekhyun’s body offers him. “She even showed me a magazine. Featuring the best wedding locations here in New York. I said I would gladly show it to Kyungsoo and she hit me.” Chanyeol jokes. “She also says hi.”

“She really wants this, huh?”

“Yeah. Baek… tell me again we’re good like this?”

Baekhyun sighs. He untangles himself from Chanyeol and sits up, looking down at his boyfriend. He doesn’t like the mortified expression on his face.

“Yeol─”

“Baek, marry me.” Chanyeol cuts him off.

“What?”

Chanyeol doesn’t give him a verbal answer. He instead scrambles on the bed and reaches for the top drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a small velvety box, black in color. Baekhyun gasps.

“When did you─”

“Today. I had to make some time before Kyungsoo’s plane arrived so I went to get something to eat. I passed by this jewelry shop and I just couldn’t stop myself.” Chanyeol opens the box, revealing to Baekhyun the white gold wedding bands with small black diamonds incrusted all around the circumference. “It felt like… they were calling me and I─”

“They’re beautiful.” Baekhyun mumbles, carefully taking one of the rings to take a better look.

“I mean, I’m not saying we should get married next month. Hell, not even next year, just… we could stay engaged and see what happens from there. What do you say?” Baekhyun nods eagerly without even thinking about. “Really? I wanted to propose in like, you know, Paris or something. The Eiffel Tower or on the top of the London Eye.” Baekhyun laughs. “What? I’m serious!”

“Just put it on, please?”

Chanyeol grins and reaches for his boyfriend hand. He slides the finger slowly, admiring the way the black stones contrasts with Baekhyun’s inked skin.

“I can’t wait to see your mother’s face.” Baekhyun giggles, raising his hand up to admire the ring.

Chanyeol hums. “You know what the best part is?” He asks. Baekhyun waits for him to elaborate, yelping when Chanyeol suddenly pushes him down onto the mattress and hovers over him. “We can have post-engagement sex.”

Baekhyun laughs and smacks his now fiancé’s chest, but welcoming the lips that eagerly press against his own. He can’t say no to sex.

...

Lisa reacts as Chanyeol expected her to react. She squeals and screams in delight, standing up from where she’s sitting and clapping her hands together. Then she moves to wrap her arms around the both of them in a tight hug.

“I’m so happy!” She exclaims.

“Mom, just know that there are no plans for an actual wedding yet. We’re just engaged and it might take a while before we─”

“Oh, nonsense!” Lisa waves him off. “I’ll help! I know the perfect wedding planner!” Her voice gets lower as she disappears into the hallway when she heads to her studio, probably to get all those wedding magazines she keeps in there.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at each other, letting out a long sigh and shrugging as they follow Lisa to the studio.


End file.
